1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lighting connector, and more particularly to a lighting connector including at least one light-emitting element soldered on an adapter circuit board connected between the terminals and the signal wires. The adapter circuit board serves to supply power to the light-emitting element to emit light in use of the lighting connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector includes a plastic enclosure and multiple terminals enclosed in the enclosure. Rear ends of the terminals are respectively soldered with multiple corresponding signal wires. The plastic enclosure and the terminals as well as the signal wires are enclosed in an insulating layer.
According to the above conventional connector, a user cannot judge whether the connector is in use or not in appearance. To solve this problem, some connectors are additionally equipped with light-emitting elements. Two electrode pins of the light-emitting element are soldered with a set of power wires and enclosed in a transparent insulating layer. In use, the light-emitting element is turned on to emit light.
In such connector, the electrode pins of the light-emitting element are directly soldered with the set of power wires. With an HDMI connector exemplified, there are 19 signal wires including two power wires for supplying power. In manufacturing, it is necessary to find out the power wires among the 19 signal wires and then solder the electrode pins of the light-emitting element with the power wires one by one. Such procedure is quite troublesome. In addition, before enclosed in the insulating layer by injection molding, the light-emitting element is not fixed. Therefore, in transfer, the light-emitting element is likely to detach due to collision or pulling. This reduces the ratio of good products and increases manufacturing cost.